Un violinista cazafantasmas
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto uno de los mejores detectives paranormales del mundo. Ahora él es encargado de investigar el misterio del Palacio Fortuna el cuál no sólo conserva una historia conserva una maravilla... 100% AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Empecemos el juego.

**Ohayo lectoras aquí estoy con mi nueva historia. Es algo que se me ocurrió así de golpe y me encantan las cosas de misterio además va a ver mucho romance. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a Ziinect que me ha ayudado a tener ideas referentes al fic sin más preámbulos aquí la historia… A mí shugo chara no me pertenecen los personajes tampoco le pertenecen a Peach-Pit….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IKUTO POV**

-En serio vas a ir-me preguntó Kukai como si fuese un delito-Pues claro para este tipo de cosas trabajo ¿no?-le dije como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Pero el Palacio Fortuna es demasiado para una persona. Hay que tener demasiado coraje para entrar ahí.

-Kukai no pasa nada-le expliqué-Hemos hecho muchas investigaciones hemos visto muchos espectros y ahora. ¿Tienes miedo?-me burlé.-No- se defendió-no es miedo. Es respeto. A mucha gente ha matado la niña que vive ahí-me reí-es en serio Ikuto si entras no vas a salir-sonreí.

-Alístame el papeleo Kukai y no le digas a Utau que voy a ir-suspiré-si tu reaccionaste así ella no me dejará ir-Kukai suspiró.

-¿La niña?- le pregunté a Rima-Esto no es una niña-me reí-esto es una mujer y está muy buena por cierto-le dije mirando a la belleza que tenía en frente. Tenía un vestido blanco con detalles en amarillo abierto por el frente y un gran sello en la cabeza con los dibujos de un trébol una pica un diamante y un corazón, (era el traje de amulet fortune) la foto era antigua pasé la otra que sólo capturaba su parte superior tenía cabellos largos y unos ojos brillantes color ámbar y sus cabellos rosas eran tan raros como su belleza. La curiosidad entró en mí y quise llegar a destino lo más rápido posible.

-Sí es una niña-sonrió-de 1020- años en su cumpleaños número 20 la chica fue maldita por el Humpty Dumpty y eso hace 1000 años aproximadamente- quedé fascinado-es muy peligroso buscarla y si la enfadas te matará-terminé de empacar todas mis herramientas y mi violín. Me devolví para ver a Rima-no importa-le dije-te va a importar-me dijo antes de que yo saliera-gracias por los instrumentos Rima.

Me encaminé al auto ya eran las 11 de la noche y hacía frío la ventisca del invierno mojaba con copos de nieve las calles de Japón. Acomodé las cosas en el auto y me encaminé al Palacio Fortuna. Al llegar estacioné el auto cerca del edificio que estaba rodeado por un pueblo fantasma. El portón principal fue muy difícil de abrir. En el piso se veían varios huesos algunos se veían demasiado actuales y unos que estaban deteriorados lo que me extrañó fue que los huesos más viejo estaban ahí .No los enterró la nieve. Abrí la puerta blanca era lo único blanco que había en la construcción. En las paredes colgaban varias cadenas de oro y varios manteles de seda roja. El palacio no parecía descuidado. De repente se escuchó una melodía era una chica cantando. Subí las escaleras y el sonido se iba alejando después desapareció como apareció. Observé el lugar donde me encontraba era totalmente siniestro. De las paredes brotaba un líquido de color negro saqué mis instrumentos de investigación y tomé varias pruebas para estudiarlas más tarde.

Las luces estaban apagadas escuché un lamento y al encender el foco observé un bulto negro que soltaba un olor extraño esconderse en una habitación. Al abrir la puerta algo me haló por detrás y cerró la puerta con seguro haciendo que el espectro chocara con la puerta. Lo siguiente que oí fue una voz femenina cantar adentro de repente escuché al ser chillar como si fuese martirizado y las velas en el pasillo se empezaban a encender y a apagar azotando las puertas con excepción de la que tenía en frente. El olor se ponía peor y por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo. Al pasar de los segundos todo quedó en infernal silencio y la puerta se volvió negra y al tratar de abrirla no pude.

Después de horas de buscar el camino al salón encontré las escaleras y quise salir a buscar el computador al auto, traté de abrir y la puerta no cedía. La golpeé y no pude empecé a destruir todo en el salón pero era imposible y las palabras como estas llegaron a mi cabeza "Pero el Palacio Fortuna es demasiado para una persona. Hay que tener demasiado coraje para entrar ahí." "es muy peligroso buscarla y si la enfadas te matará" "no es miedo. Es respeto. A mucha gente ha matado la niña que vive ahí" "en serio Ikuto si entras no vas a salir" y esto último estaba pasando ella me tenía atrapado mi cuerpo se heló. Entonces la voz era de esa niña, pero ¿Por qué no la he visto? ¿Por qué no me ha matado? Según las leyendas las personas no pueden pasar aquí más de una hora porque es asesinado. Entonces si la leyenda es cierta ¿Por qué no he muerto?

Estaba entre emocionado y atemorizado. A los segundos escuché una risa muy dulce que pronunciaba cosas difíciles de descifrar con excepción a una sílaba -¿Tu nombre es Amu?- pregunté y la vos se calmó y unas luces de colores entre amarillo azul verde rojo y blanco aparecieron para después perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar todo seguía igual con excepción de que era de día se veía un poco más claro ya que estaba nevando y los vitrales estaban ennegrecidos impidiendo el paso de la luz en su totalidad. Estuve explorando todo el día y no pasaba nada almorcé, cené y realicé todo en total tranquilidad.

Llegaron las doce de la noche y en lo que terminaba la noche no vi nada más que esferas y sombras de las cuáles ya estaba acostumbrado. Así pasaron 5 días en los que no encontraba nada más que sombras que no me ayudaban en nada. Entré a un salón y vi la foto que estaba colgada en la pared y era la chica de la segunda foto que me enseñó Rima-Así que Amu no-sonreí-hola princesa

.

.

.

**Bueno lectoras en unas horas actualizo iré a escribir el capi de "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" y luego la conti de este algún review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Heredera al trono Himamori

Capítulo 2: Heredera al trono Hinamori…

**Bueno chicas disfruten pasen y lean gracias por tu review Ziinect**

**DISCLAIMER NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A PEACH-PIT…**

**IKUTO POV**

Después de ver la foto me adentré a la puerta que se encontraba al lado de la misma. En cuanto entré a ella y el olor a fresas me embriagó a diferencia de las otras habitaciones del palacio esta estaba iluminada y se podía respirar paz. Fotos de "la niña" estaban en la pared agarré ina con mis manos. La chica era hermosa.-Entonces esta es tu habitación-sonreí

**POV NORMAL**

-Si y no toques nada-el chico vio hacia atrás y quedó helado. Tras de él estaba una chica de tez blanca mirada ambarina con cabellos que llegaban hasta las rodillas, su vestido llevaba cadenas desde los hombros hasta los muslos donde también terminaba su vestido, este tenía gotas de sangre sobre él. Ella estaba descalza y al contrario de los símbolos que se veía en su pelo en la foto de la pared ahora tenía X en el sello. Se veía muy pálida haciendo que un color rosa inundara sus mejillas.

La chica se desplaza rápidamente y agarra del mentón al muchacho para ver sus ojos. El chico estaba maravillado, la chica que estaba en frente de él no podía ser humana, pero él podía sentir sus manos y estaban cálidas. Era algo que no podía ser. Era muy rápida para ser humana y es muy cálida para estar muerta-¡¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó lo obvio- la heredera al trono Hinamori, Ikuto-sonrió dejando ver unos hermosos dientes blancos-Hinamori Amu. ¿No te han contado de mí?-el chico quitó la mano de la chica y la agarró como si hubiese descubierto algo-¡Estas viva!-Ella rodó los ojos Ikuto se estaba comportando como un idiota. Pero lo que tenía en su mano era algo algo a-sí lo estoy buen o si a esto le llamas vida-le dijo al chico que tenía en frente-no puede ser esto es increíble-con sus manos tocó el rostro de la chica. De repente el collar de la chica brilló. Sorprendiendo ahora a la chica-¿Qué pasa?- Dice apartándose-si no lo sabes tú yo menos- dijo en tono burlón olvidándose del ser que tenía en frente-Idiota-dijo la chica y se elevó hasta el vitral y lo limpió-Entonces qué eres. Ahora sé que no eres humana pero tampoco estás muerta-dijo el chico viendo a la chica-Hmp yo no sé según recuerdo yo estaba en mi cumpleaños y el resto de la noche está borrosa- el chico la incitó a continuar-¿Le contarás a alguien más?-preguntó la chica el negó-al fin y al cabo no vas a salir-el chico la vio con miedo.

-Cuando desperté había mucha sangre, la gente corría y algunos monstruos como el que te atacó ayer despedazaban a la gente-pensó por un momento vio al chico-los guardias me protegían-pero eran demasiados mataron a todos los guardias. Me acorralaron y robaron la llave de mi candado después uno de ellos me dio a beber algo-se relamió- era amargo era sangre desde ese momento no fui la misma, me amarraron a una cruz en forma de "Y" me torturaron y martirizaron-puso las manos en el vidrio y lo rasgó- ellos eran demonios. Ellos abusaban de mí y me golpeaban hasta que me dejaban inconsciente. Uno de ellos se enamoró de mí-hizo una mueca de asco-aproveché eso e hice que me diera la llave prometiendo que me iría con él-rió-me dio la llave cuándo ibamos a salir nos atraparon y por alguna razón era más fuerte-ella pensó-la llave-el chico acertó-eres muy inteligente Ikuto- maté a la mayoría incluyendo a mi cómplice. Luchamos al tratar de no perderla la rompí al menos así no serían tan fuertes. Al intentar quebrarla se rompió-su vos era débil- ellos enfermaron y se debilitaron yo seguía en excelentes condiciones gracias al Humpty Lock-el chico la miró extrañado- ¿El Humpty Lock?-ella asintió y le enseñó el collar- la llave es la Dumpty Key. No puedo escapar hasta que encuentre la llave. Pero al tratar de romper la Dumpty fui maldecida por las Diosas Fortuna Ran, Miki,Suu y Dia. Por eeso no puedo salir-el chico comprendió pero tenía una duda-¿Por qué no envejeces?-Ella lo miró- es parte de la maldición mi vida podrá continuar cuando libere las almas que están en el Dumpty.

-Así que este es la verdadera historia-ella asintió-Pero ¿Cómo buscaré la llave si no puedo salir? Es imposible por ahora solo mato a los demonios que quedan-bajó del vitral y miró al chico- ¿Por qué matas a las personas que llegan aquí? Pueden ayudarte-ella rió-ellos solo vienen a ver al demonio que crearon en mí. Yo no los mato, son los demonios. Buscan recuperarse. Él no te mató gracias a mí sabes.

-¿Por qué?-ella lo vio- no sé idiota mal agradecido tal vez no quise que se recuperara tal vez, pero si quieres lo hago yo- el chico retrocedió-ok ok perdón. Qué es lo que cantas-La canción es algo que aprendí para protegerme así es más fácil matarlos es la canción del corazón- dijo- ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo por qué no me matas por si acaso es sólo intriga.

-No pude-el chico miró y entrecerró los ojos-que maravilla ya lo intentaste-ella rió-sí lo hice cuándo quedaste inconsciente aquella noche ._. – el chico negó- tal vez sirvas de algo no te niegues no puedes salir-el chico abrió sus ojos- ¿Por qué?-ella suspiró-¡¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir?-el rió-sí-la chica rodó los ojos-es por que estas puertas tienen un seguro mágico se puede entrar pero no salir. Hay una forma pero no se cuál.

-Sabes puedo ayudarte-le dijo acercándose a ella-te ayudo a romper la maldición y tú me dejas publicar tu historia-ella rió-nunca.

-Vamos es tu única opción al final salimos ganando los dos-ella pensó por un segundo y algo se le ocurrió-pero lo hago con una garantía a mí no me vas a engañar- a la chica le cambió el semblante-ok toma-agarró una cuchilla y perforó su piel, en su mano apareció un collar rojo y vertió la sangre en el collar-toma estoy atada a ti- de repente agarró la mano del muchacho e hizo lo mismo el chico se quejó-niñita-se burló-por si acaso-dijo colocándose el collar azul-si te engaño o me engañas podremos romper el collar y hacerle daño al otro-el dudó- ¿no puedo hacerte daño y ya romperlo?- Idiota. No. No se puede, si el otro no ha roto el pacto y tiras el collar contra el piso el collar revertirá la maldición en contra tuya-el chico sonrió- entonces es un trato…

.

.

.

**Hola minna aquí está el segundo capi espero que les guste algún review? Gracias Ziinect**


	3. Capítulo 3: Reglas de convivencia

Capítulo 3: Reglas de convivencia…

**Ohayo minna este es mi capi número 3 gracias a Ara-chan Miecki Hoshina Minami y a Ziinect por sus reviews empecemos rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo TT-TT como siempre y si estoy actualizando porque me di cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo este fic**

.

.

.

**AMU POV**

-Ok vamos a ver-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Ikuto levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué? Yo también soy un humano me canso- dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Bueno si vamos a vivir en este castillo juntos tenemos que crear un tipo de reglamento para no querer matarte- tomé aire y Ikuto rodó los ojos.

1: No me jodas

Ikuto levantó una ceja y bufó para luego sonreír.- Continúa- se sentó a mi lado y me volvió a ver- vamos.

Rodé los ojos y continué.

2: No entres en las habitaciones.

-¿Pero cómo crees que voy a hacer mi trabajo si no entro en las habitaciones?

Lo fulminé con la mirada-¡Qué no entres dije!- mis cadenas se movieron y golpearon a Ikuto.

-Ok está bien. O_o como digas -.- sigue.

3: No me metas en problemas

Sacó su lengua he hizo un puchero.

Y la más importante 4: No me trates como un monstruo me enfurece -.-. Tratame cómo normalmente tratarías a una chica.

Él sonrió- si eso es todo está bien- dijo campante- si tienes que cumplirlas ¿por qué sonríes?-Le pregunté el sólo se me acercó y agarró mi mentón- Si tengo que tratarte como a una chica de manera común en una situación lo haré- dijo muy cerca de mí sentí algo extraño en el estómago y sentí un extraño calor extraño en las mejillas el Humpty Lock empezó a brillar instintivamente me separé y él sonrió-e-e-tto empecemos-dije y empecé a desplazarme por el pasillo-Oe ¿A dónde vamos.

-Es cierto no te he dicho, vamos a conocer partes peligrosas, donde se puede investigar, donde te puedes quedar, donde se puede leer etcétera.

-a ok ¿Te diste cuenta de algo?- dijo y paró de caminar, me di la vuelta para verlo enarqué una ceja en modo de pregunta- sabes que estás flotando.

-¡EN SERIO WOW!-dije sarcástica-EN MIL AÑOS NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA ¿SABES? ERES UN MALDITO GENIO IKUTO-SAMA-dije el rió.

-¿Sabes? Este lugar es tétrico-rodé los ojos-parece salido de una historia de terror-sacó un aplicador de uno de sus bolsillos y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico-¡Muestras!-canturreó

.

. .

. .

. . .

. .

. .

.

**IKUTO POV**

Seguí a Amu por el pasillo por más de veinte minutos-Este es la librería principal a la única que puedes entrar la otras cuatro están protegidos por la Dumpty ya que ahí se encuentra gran parte de la sabiduría ya que ahí están las cuatro Diosas-entré en la habitación era realmente grande habían libros por todos lados y habían varios instrumentos de cartografía- en este lugar hay todo tipo de información.

Parecía el templo del libro (baka Ikuto XD)-Este lugar es especial, sigamos, este es el laboratorio. Conserva mucha magia es el lugar con más magia después de la torre.

La torre –y no se puede entrar en ella está prohibido-y tubo que arruinarlo

Vimos varios salones de poca relevancia, despachos entre otros-hay que derribar a las Diosas para que tú puedas salir sabes esa es la forma de que te hablé-analicé un poco y tragué grueso-tienes que averiguar cómo. Esta es tu habitación pero, no abras esa puerta-me señaló una puerta negra al fondo de la habitación-si tienes hambre en la azotea hay cultivos-salió del cuarto y me quedé analizando la habitación era realmente grande y estaba muy decorada. Salí a investigar y qal caminar por el largo pasillo me perdí otra vez Tsk. Todo quedó en silencio. Oí una risa maquiavélica y me volví, había una especie de hombrecito de color negro que al verme se abalanzó sobre mí arañándome y mordiéndome empecé a tocar mis bolsillos en busca de ajo bendito, cuando lo encontré el sólo soltó un alarido y me atacó con más fuerza. Fui perdiendo la conciencia lo último que vi fue a una chica que pude identificar como Amu poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia.

Al despertar me encontraba en una especie de cama Amu estaba a mi lado estaba sonrojada y a los segundos me di cuenta por qué estaba desnudo de mi cintura para arriba, Amu tenía un paño húmedo en la mano y limpiaba con él mi torso –auch duele Amu-ella me volvió a ver y apartó su mirada como si quemara-eres un idiota, te tuve que salvar otra vez y esta vez te lastimaron, te tuve que sacar el veneno-se sonrojó más yo sonreí.

-Con que el veneno.

**FLASHBACK**

-Bueno si no le saco el veneno morirá-dijo Amu convencida de que si no lo hacía perdería al idiota que tenía en frente. Tomó valor y acercó sus labios al torso de Ikuto se ubicó al frente de una de sus heridas y succionó mientras ella lo hacía Ikuto se retorcía y no precisamente del dolor. Escupió el veneno y así siguió con todo su torso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Eres un idiota casi mueres dos veces en la misma semana-jaló una camilla con algo que parecían vendajes, rodeó mi cuerpo con ellas, seguía sonrojada y me movió en señal de que me parara. Al hacerlo el dolor invadió mi cuerpo y creí que iba a caer pero Amu mee apoyó en su hombro-no vuelvas entrar ahí si te pierdes me llamas entendido- yo asentí y ella me apoyó en la cama y me dejó ahí-Gracias Amu ella asintió y me dejó en la cama. Las heridas ardían no le dije nada para no asustarla. Me sentía pésimo mi cuerpo quemaba estaba ardiendo- A-a-amu-estaba perdiendo la conciencia…

.

.

.

**Perdón por la demora chicas es qque se me borró el capi el próximo capi vendrá en una semana espero que les guste**


	4. Chapter 4: Fiebre y brebaje

_**Un violinista cazafantasmas**_

* * *

"_**Fiebre y brebaje"**_

* * *

**Hoooooooooooooooollllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si escribí holla así suena no -.-? ok estoy actualizando tan tarde debido al sin fin de tareas que tengo me van a matar en serio chicas y no los he terminado aún pero decidí actualizar este capi porque me quiero despejar así que me tendrán que esperar un poco con las otras actualizaciones bueno empecemos ok**

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al maravilloso ingenio de Peach-Pit**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: Reglas de convivencia…

"Las heridas ardían no le dije nada para no asustarla. Me sentía pésimo mi cuerpo quemaba estaba ardiendo- A-a-amu-estaba perdiendo la conciencia…"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

.

.

**AMU POV**

Escuché a Ikuto quejarse. Sin embargo creí que era normal, me quedé en la puerta escuchando-A-a-amu- pasé la puerta y el rostro de Ikuto estaba pálido cuando hace no menos de 4 minutos estaba enrojecido por la fiebre-Maldición-rodeé a Ikuto en mis cadenas llevándolo en mi espalda y lo llevé al laboratorio- A ver un conjuro no había hecho esto en siglos-buscaba en todos los libros del laboratorio-no encuentro nada-me acerqué a él estaba helado ¡Hasta para mí! Seguía con vida puesto que podía sentir latir su corazón.

-Eres un idiota e veneno no salió del todo-lo peor que puede pasar después de que muera es que se convierta en uno de esos demonios aunque sería una lástima ya que tendría que matarlo y no puedo gracias al collar.

-Tal vez este sirva-dije observando un conjuro en uno de los libros-¿Tendré todo?-Rebusqué en una de las estanterías-bien a ver-dije mezclando varias sustancias-listo-pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y con ayuda de las cadenas lo senté y lo apoyé en mi pecho, con una de mis manos hice su cabeza hacia atrás y abrí su boca con uno de mis dedos presionando en su mentón y halándolo hacia abajo. Con la otra mano vertí poco a poco el brebaje en su boca.

Lo volví a su posición original y me le quedé observando, sus heridas se habían reabierto por el movimiento cambié las vendas, recuperaba el color en sus mejillas y su respiración sonaba agitada.

Acaricié su mejilla y fruncí el ceño, estaba hirviendo.

-¿Está bien que espíes a las personas aun cuando agonizan?-me separé de él y saqué un paño que humedecí en la pila del laboratorio.

-Cállate y no te muevas, estás enfermo por si no te habías dado cuenta-se volvió a acostar y yo puse el trapo en su torso y lo pasé lentamente y él suspiraba con cada roce-eso se siente bien.

-Eres un perverti…-me quedé de piedra por un segundo, cubrí a Ikuto con las cadenas y empecé a cantar.

La habitación seguía oscureciendo-¿A-amu?-cantaba más fuerte sin resultado.

Gemí un poco-¿Y si no funciona? Ikuto voy a tratar de teletransportarnos no sé si funcionará contigo si no lo hace volveré por ti-el asintió y empecé a tratar de salir de ahí.

A los veinte segundos pude hacerlo, estaba muy cansada por lo general lo hago sola-Ikuto.

Estaba al otro lado de la habitación-¡IKUTO!-me levanté y lo acosté en la cama. Esperé a que despertara.

¿Otra vez estas espiándome mientras duermo princesa?-pegué un brinco y me alejé de él.

-Se dice gracias oe-me crucé e brazos.

-Gracias oe-rodé los ojos y él se apoyó de codos en la cama-Me salvas la vida muy seguido ¿sabes?-asentí molesta-¿Qué pasó en el laboratorio?-tome aire.

-Magia negra. Sucede cuando utilizo magia es demasiado poderosa solo con que la roces puede asesinarte-Ikuto pareció sorprendido.

-¿Te sientes bien?-asentí. De un pronto a otro me abrazó y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Gracias por ayudarme-asentí y me separé de él, se me quedó viendo y me besó. Me agarró por la espalda y me atrajo hacia él lo solté de un empujón cuando el humpty lock empezó a brillar.

-¡Saben a fresa!

-¿Qué?-pregunté viendo el humpty que dejaba de brillar.

-Tus labios-fruncí el ceño y golpeé su cabeza.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que te dejo colgado cabeza abajo durante horas –lo amenacé y él sonrió y volvió a besarme esta vez tumbándome en la cama y poniéndose de brazos y rodillas sobre mí. Su boca sabía a chocolate y sus manos eran cálidas, empecé a removerme hasta que una de mis cadenas agarró su pié y lo haló hacia atrás.

-Eres una malagradecida dijo haciendo un puchero al lado de la cama-yo solo quería agradecerte-enfurecí.

-No pedí que me lo agradecieras-él sonrió.

-Vamos Amu. Cualquier chica se moriría por uno de mis besos (NA:me lo van a negar n.n) –fruncí el ceño y le di la espalda. ERROR me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Me abrazó-Estas calentita y hueles bien- dijo susurrando a mi oído me estremecí y me quedé quieta.

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor-dijo y traté de soltarme.

-Vamos Amu. Tengo frío no hay mucha gente a la cual abrazar en un lugar como este.

-¿No te doy miedo? ¿No te da nada tengo 1000 años y no te da nada?

-¿Por qué? Eres calentita y tus labios saben bien. Además, tú me dijiste que te tratara con normalidad.

-Sí. Pero no pervertidamente.

-Yo soy un pervertido como quieres que te trate.

-No pervertidamente sé más serio. Es molesto-no me soltaba aun. Sin embargo se sentía cómodo.

-Pero a ti te gusta. Si no fuese por el Humpty no te hubieses separado de mí princesita yo lo sé-fruncí el ceño y me acosté en su pecho un silencio algo cómodo se hizo presente en la conversación.

Ikuto se separó de mí y volvió a besarme esta vez profundizó el beso abrió mis labios con su lengua. Le permití la entrada y me abrazó con fuerza. El Humpty empezó a brillar Ikuto tomó mi cabeza para que no me separara. Empecé a sofocarme el brillo del amuleto no cesaba me estaba sofocando. Con la fuerza que me quedaba lo separé de mí y lo solté. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. Ikuto me miro con miedo-Te lo advertí Ikuto.

*3*

*3*

*3*

-¡AMU!-no podía dejar de reir-si no me sueltas te arrepentirás ya he estado así por dos horas-le saqué la lengua.

-Y seguirás así por dos más-le grité y frunció el ceño. Hoy fue un gran día…

* * *

Bye bye

**Ok terminé chicas les suplico tempo y paciencia dentro de poco actualizaré si denme tiempo. Gracias por sus lindos reviews… Ya ne**


	5. Chapter 5:Misterio

Capítulo 4: Misterio…

**Holisssss estoy actualizando tuve problemas con mi internet me robaron 7$ de saldo apróx ROBADOS T—T me pasé de compañía eso significa que no tenía internet :C Aquí estoy con esta fic que es el que más me piden y lo solicitan :D Bueno yo no lo seguiré agobiando con mi mala suerte…**

**Ni Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son total autoría de Peach-Pit….**

**IKUTO POV**

Habían pasado varios días de que pasó el problema de mi falta de orientación. Por alguna razón Amu estaba Algo enojada o frustrada. Siempre que llegaba a curarme tenía el ceño fruncido o llegaba sonrojada y refunfuñaba.

Salí de mi habitación y sobre mi cabeza vi unas cadenas. Las jalé bruscamente, escuché un grito de sorpresa y luego de unos instantes Amu cayó al piso. No evité reírme a carcajadas mientras Amu me veía con cólera.

-¡IDIOTA!-me golpeó con sus cadenas dejándome en el suelo junto con ella.

-No te tengo durmiendo en medio del pasillo a plena luz del día. Donde yo te puedo molestar-sonreí ella bufó y me volvió a golpear. Esta vez fue ella la que rió.

Con que muy gracioso ¿eh?-me miró desafiante y negó.

-No te atrevas, Ikuto-y como ella lo pensaba me le tiré encima a besarla. Pero, como siempre una de sus cadenas agarró mis pies y me lanzaron al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡NO!-Sonreí y asentí.

-Como quieras. Pero, cuando quieras cariño no me busques-dije haciéndome el ofendido. Ella se alzó de hombros y desapareció o se tele-transportó, no sé. Al fin y al cabo surten el mismo efecto.

No me importó desde luego pero ya no tendré a quién molestar no es que hayan muchas opciones aquí.

Me dirigí al laboratorio de mala gana. Era hora de empezar a investigar y no sé qué exactamente.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue nada. Cuando me aburrí empecé a hojear libros, libros grandes, libros feos, libros pequeños, libros en distintos idiomas, con ilustraciones, etc…

Sólo uno me llamó la atención. Era un libro con símbolos que no había visto antes. No eran antiguas letras, las hubiese identificado. Eran como garabatos ni siquiera tenía forma definida.

-La escritura de los Dioses-mi color cambió totalmente pegué un ligero brinco y di una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa-¿Qué?-me miró-Jajajajaja ¿t-te jajajaja asusté?-reía a carcajadas. No le presté atención.

-¿Sabes leerlos?-negó dejando de reír.

-Ni una mínima idea. No soy Diosa-se sentó en uno de los muebles moviendo sus cadenas juguetonamente, mientras con ellas agarraba un libro, lo miraba y tarareaba mientras lo hacía.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer? No sé. Por ahí-negó frunció el ceño mientras leía.

-Amu-me le acerqué-Necesito trabajar-asintió-solo-volvió a asentir-No lo entiendes.

-Me aburro sola. Me gusta estar contigo. No hay nada en el castillo que no haya visto. Así que me gusta hacer cosas nuevas. No me iré-siguió leyendo. Suspiré. Necesito concentrarme. Es imposible con ella ahí.

-Al menos no hagas tanto ruido. Necesito concentrarme ¿ok?-ella asintió y se acostó en el mueble. Dejó de cantar.

Pasamos todo el día leyendo hasta que me dio hambre-Amu me acompañas-se había dormido con el libro en el pecho. Sonreí, le quité él libro y la cargué en mis brazos. Sus cadenas me envolvieron suavemente como si fuese un abrazo. Suspiró y puso sus brazos sobre mi pecho sonriendo.

Con gran esfuerzo llegamos a su cuarto ya que me perdí. Maldición. La acosté en su cama y me quedé observándola y sin siquiera pensarlo la besé suavemente. El candado en su cuello empezó a brillar tenuemente. Me separé de ella y acaricié su cabello-Que duermas bien princesa-la cubrí con algunas sabanas.

Me iba a ir pero me lo replanteé. Me acosté a su lado atrayéndola a mí, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras susurraba palabras incomprensibles.

-De nada muñeca-sus cadenas se movían casi imperceptiblemente debajo de la cobija. Me fui arrullando poco a poco con el leve sonido del metal que provocaba sus cadenas y el tranquilizante sonido de su respiración…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-lo siguiente que sentí fue el suelo.

-Auch-me levanté y sonreí socarronamente-buenos días Amu-ella me golpeó con su cadena-Se te está haciendo costumbre-ella se tele-transportó a la puerta y se fue. Me alcé de hombros y me fui a bañar. Y salí. Me encontré con las cadenas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban el día anterior. Intenté jalarlas de nuevo. Pero, me tomaron el pié y me levantaron donde ella estaba.

Dejándome sentada donde ella se encontraba-¡OLLE!-tapó mi boca con su mano.

-Mira- miré por la ventana-lo he visto por tantos años y ni aun así me aburro-dobló sus piernas y las acunó en sus brazos. Lo que se observaba era el pueblo más cercano. A este lo cruzaba un río y se observaba el humo de unas cuantas casas. Algunos niños se podían divisar a lo lejos corriendo de aquí para allá. Y varios medios de transporte salían y entraban a la ciudad,

-Extrañas esto verdad-en vez de una pregunta era una afirmación. Ella asintió débilmente. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y nostalgia.

-Por qué no nos vamos a leer, Amu-ella asintió. Con su ayuda me bajé de la ventana.

-Ella agarró el mismo libro que leía-¿Está interesante?-pregunté ella suspiró.

-Me lo leía mi mamá cuando era pequeña. No lo había encontrado hasta que tú revolviste todo esto-pasaba las manos con sumo cuidado. Debido al estado del libro-Es muy especial.

-Me alegro de haberlo encontrado-ella me miró-me gusta ver tu sonrisa-ella sonrió sonrojada.

-Eres un idiota. Pero, gracias-sonrió. Era la expresión de ella que más me gustaba. La mayoría del tiempo ella tenía el ceño fruncido o estaba seria.

Seguimos leyendo por varias horas. Molestaba a Amu de vez en cuando, provocando que ella se vengara. La hacía sonrojar o inclusive sonrojar. A veces salía por veinte minutos y volvía a sentarse en su lugar a leer.

Algo me sorprendió bastante. Algunas letras decía algo extraño-Amu ¿Sabes esto?-ella me volvió a ver con desconfianza-Ya lo tengo.

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews los próximos capis se los traeré pronto**

**Kiyomi fuera…**


End file.
